creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo's Hellish Rule
This story takes place in an entirely different dimension than the Earth we know and love. This is also one of the most horrific creepypasta stories out there on the internet. Here it is. The Story I heard about this from my friends Ron and Mark. I had also heard talk about Diablo, a vicious and gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex (known in our community as "the most fearsome dinosaur that ever lived") who had ambitions to take over the world. Now all of us, including me, are from the dimension this story takes place in, or at least I was before I moved here to Earth. Anyway... Our friend Zebb was out and about when he encountered the evil dinosaur, disguised as a snake. Diablo threatened him with being devoured when a loud thud distracted him from eating Zebb. "It was a very close call", he recollected. "When that giant shapeshifting brute slithered off, it gave me a perfect chance to run". Zebb successfully managed to escape that Tyrannosaurus before he could get him again, but unfortunately, later on he wasn't so lucky. You'll find out what happened in just a little bit here. One additional thing that still creeps me out, though, is that I saw Diablo just last night. He was a massive Tyrannosaurus. He was mostly black in color, but had what appeared to be dark red stripes running from the top of his head all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. Getting a closer look at the actual tail tip, it was also a matching red color. As of his eyes, I didn't really notice that, until he looked in my direction. They were a bright glowing yellow color. I was not expecting that. I was expecting his eyes to be an evil menacing red color, not a bright yellow color. However, shortly after having apparently seen me, he said something that I couldn't quite distinguish at first, but I eventually made it out to be "Let me in or I'm gonna have to force my way in". It was the most disturbing thing I have ever witnessed. I screamed at him "You'll have to catch me if you want me!". I ran as fast as I could to the front door of my house and ran outside without shoes on. That huge theropod was only inches behind me, now disguised as a snake. In that form, he was able to catch up to me at a much higher pace. I was fully aware of his ability to shapeshift, and I was not about to watch his dreadful performance. Eventually, we reached what appeared to be a dead end, but I very quickly noticed a small hole, just big enough for me to crawl through. I did so, while Diablo waited outside, frustrated. He apparently turned back into a T-Rex, because I didn't see him follow me through the hole as a snake. That didn't stop me from running, though. I made it all the way to Ron's house. He let me in immediately, and explained the whole story. Apparently, according to Ron, Diablo devoured Zebb just days ago. I called Mark and he said he would be right over, and to stay hidden. We all hid behind Ron's shed until we spotted Mark running around the building. After Mark came running toward us, we explained that he had something horrific to his nature; he was able to change his form to any creature he wants, yet he was still recognizable because his colors never changed. Eventually, we decided to convalescent to Ron and Mark's fortress that they had built about five years ago. We all decided to bathe in a pond first, however, to clear our heads. Seconds later, we heard a horrific roaring noise. It sounded a bit like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World, and assumed it belonged to Diablo. Hearing that horrific roaring, we turned in one direction and saw what looked like a huge crocodile walking toward the water. We wanted to get out of the water, but before we could, we felt a huge nose-like thing from under us. Looking down, we saw a huge hippo looking at us menacingly. He declared "It's over for you" to us, and we quickly realized that it was Diablo. What made it even more clear that it was him was the black skin as well as the menacing yellow eyes. Freaking out, we decided to run for it to the fortress, but Diablo chases us. Still in his hippo form, he got terrifyingly close to us and we entered the main fortress, slamming the door shut on Diablo. However, he was not done with us yet. He rammed into the door, cracking the walls around it and breaking the door down. He then glared menacingly at us and breathed fire at the fortress, apparently having turned into a dragon. He laughed maniacally as he emerged and continued breathing fire, eventually destroying the fortress. Mark and Ron were slowly losing what was left of their sanity. I was on the edge of panic. Zebb was dead, but I noticed a ghostlike figure that resembled the figure of our fallen friend. Approaching it, I quickly realized that it was in fact his ghost. Meanwhile, as he and I were talking, we heard Mark and Ron screaming during the struggle. I looked over my shoulder, and to my horror, the two of them were already surrounded by monsters, cornered into a circle by Diablo. However, we were more than relieved when we caught a glimpse of one particular monster, who helped Ron and Mark escape by flinging them away with her tail. I chased after as Diablo transformed into a Pterodactylus and flew after them. I don't know if they were ever caught, but I really hope they weren't. I haven't seen or heard from either Ron or Mark since that day. Remember that this took place only two days ago in the midst of all this horror from Diablo. It doesn't end there, however. Just last night, I was out in the woods for whatever reason, when I heard growling coming from somewhere deeper in the woods, accompanied by loud, slow and heavy footsteps taking off in another direction. I'm dreading going to sleep tonight. I think I'm gonna install security cameras on my house soon. If anything new happens, I'll give an update.Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Prehistoric Category:Stories Category:Unknown Category:Devil Incarnate Category:Leader Category:Creepypasta Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Aggressive Category:Dangerous Category:Predators